Das Strickjackendesaster
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Ahh, Cid, pass auf!“ kann ich gerade noch rufen, dann ist es aber auch schon zu spät. Clouds Jacke hat lauter kleine Brandflecken von Cids Zigarettenasche. Cloudx xTifa


Das Strickjackendesaster

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld

Beta: akki-chan

A.N: Die Idee kam mir als ich Clouds Jacke nachgestrickt habe. Das war noch ganz zu anfang, als gerade die ersten Trailer von AC im Netzt kursierten . Mit anderen Worten: die FF ist schon ziemlich alt und ich habe sie durch reinen Zufall wieder gefunden.

Ach und, Tifa führt ganz gerne auch mal Selbstgespräche, die ich allerdings nicht gesonder hervorgehoben habe.

Sorry für die blöde Formatierunbg, aber irgendwie will nicht so wie ich will.

First Perons POV

Pairing: Cloud x Tifa

Warnung: Romance , Humor, sinn - und plotlos und ich habe es geschrieben ( das sollte als Warnung ausreichen)

* * *

-Das Strickjackendesaster-

„Ahh, Cid, pass auf!" kann ich gerade noch rufen, dann ist es aber auch schon zu spät. Clouds Jacke hat lauter kleine Brandflecken von Cids Zigarettenasche.

„Oh, entschuldige," sagt er und drückt verlegen seinen Glimmstengel aus. Jetzt ist es auch zu spät dafür. Cloud starrt ihn böse an. Es war halt seine Lieblingsjacke.

„Vielleicht kann man ja noch was retten," meint der Pilot kleinlaut.

Ich hebe die Jacke hoch und schaue mir den Schaden an.

Nein, nichts zu machen. Die ist hinüber...

Ich lasse meine Arme wieder sinken und schüttle den Kopf.

„Leider nein, Cid. Die Jacke ist hinüber."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid," murmelt er kleinlaut und schlürft aus der Küche.

Cloud sagt nichts, sondern starrt einfach nur die Wand böse an.

„Cloud...," versuche ich zu ihm durchzukommen.

Er schaut mich aus seinen babyblauen Augen an.

„Es war ja nur eine Jacke," presst er hervor, bevor er sich umdreht und verschwindet.

Traurig lasse ich mich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.

Er hing wirklich an der Jacke und jetzt ist sie kaputt. Und eine neue werde ich auch nirgendher bekommen. Ich weiß ja nicht einmal wo er die her hat.

Ich seufze. Was soll ich denn machen?

Ich sehe sie mir noch mal an.

Und plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. Ich könnte ihm ja einfach eine neue stricken. Hah... nur leider ist das leichter gesagt als getan. Seufz. Ich kann nicht stricken. Hätte ich doch nur damals bei meiner Mutter besser aufgepasst, als sie es mir hatte beibringen wollen, aber nein, ich kleines, dummes Mädchen wollte ja lieber draußen mit den Jungs spielen. Das hab ich jetzt davon.

Niedergeschlagen lasse ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Und was jetzt? Stricken lernen?

Zweifelnd schaue ich die Wand vor mir an und lasse mir den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen.

Na ja wieso eigentlich nicht. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein.

Energisch stehe ich auf und suche den nächstbesten Handarbeitsladen auf.

Mit entsprechender Fachliteratur, Stricknadeln und genügend Wolle komme ich nach Hause zurück.

Noch einmal hole ich tief Luft und mache mich frisch und munter ans Werk.

Also, für rechte Maschen den Faden hinter die Nadel und dann mit der anderen Nadel durch die andere Masche, oder wie... so schwer wie ich dachte ist es nicht- es ist noch viel schwerer!

Himmel hilf, warum hat mich keiner von dieser wahnsinnigen Idee abgehalten? Toll Tife das hast du jetzt davon. Gratuliere.

Und jetzt weiß ich auch wieder, warum ich es gehasst habe und lieber draußen spielen wollte.

Entnervt lasse ich das Strickzeug wieder fallen und starre es missmutig an.

Ich kann die Wolle schon lachen hören. Haha, seht euch mal die an. Lässt sich von uns so einfach schlagen. Haha.

Ich starre es weiter böse an und schnappe es mir wieder. Ha, wir werden ja sehn wer zuletzt lacht.

Ich lass mich doch nicht von so einer blöden Wolle auslachen.

-2 Monate später-

So, die Grundlagen beherrsche ich jetzt einigermaßen, nun kann ich mit meinem eigentlichen Projekt anfangen: Clouds neuer Jacke. Sieht ja nicht so schwer aus, aber auch da habe ich mich getäuscht.

Wie viele Zentimeter hab ich schon?

Was, nur vier? Und ich hab noch 52cm vor mir. Und das ist erst das Rückenteil... ;;

Das ist noch so viel. Ich könnte heulen, aber ich gebe nicht auf. Und wenn ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage an dieser verdammten Jacke sitze.

-2 Monate später-

Sooooooo, das Rückenteil hätte ich. Fehlen nur noch die beiden Vorderteile und der blöde Ärmel... und der Kragen... und zusammennähen muss ich das Ganze auch noch. Boaahhh das ist noch so viel. Da sitz ich ja in zwei Jahren noch dran, und dabei wollte ich sie ihm eigentlich zu seinem Geburtstag schenken, aber das kann ich vergessen. Der ist schon morgen. Oder ich schenk sie ihm stückchenweise -''

-1 Monate später-

Ja, auch das erste Vorderteil ist geschafft. Ja. Ja. Ja ja ja. Tralalla. Freu.

Ach und diesmal ging es viel schneller.

Ha, ich wird halt immer besser.

-1 Monat später-

So gut wie geschafft, nur noch Reißverschluss und Kragen. Man bin ich aufgeregt. Und es ist ein unheimlich befriedigendes Gefühl zu sehen, wie die Jacke immer mehr und mehr wächst. Schön. Meine Laune ist auch toll. Und keiner bekommt etwas von meinem Projekt mit. Noch nicht einmal Cloud. Gutgut. Um so schöner wird die Überraschung. Ach ja, ich hab wirklich gute Laune und schneller einschlafen tu ich auch. Stricken kann wirklich schläfrig machen.

-2 Wochen später-

Jaaaaa. Es ist vollbracht. Die Jacke ist fertig. Muhahahahaha. Ich bin guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. Mwahahah. -‚' Tife geh schlafen.

-Am nächsten Tag-

Noch einmal tief durchatmen. Heute ist es also so weit. Cloud bekommt seine neue Jacke. Bin gespannt was er dazu sagt.

Man bin ich aufgeregt. Mein ganzer Bauch kribbelt.

Ich stehe vor seiner Zimmertür. Schnell streiche ich mir noch ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und streiche mein Top glatt.

Mir zittrigen Händen klopfe ich an und schaue auf das wunderschön eingepackte Päckchen in meinen Händen. Sitzt die Schleife auch schön gerade? Ja, gut.

„Herein," ertönt seine Stimme gedämpft von Innen.

Meine Hand zittert immer mehr vor Aufregung, als ich die Türklinke herunter drücke und sein Zimmer betrete.

Fragend schauen mich seine blauen Augen an.

„," blöder Frosch im Hals, „also... ja... uhh." Toll Tifa. Wirklich toll -'' Ich könnte mir gerade selbst in den Hintern treten.

„Hier..." Ich halte ihm das Päckchen hin.

E r schaut mich noch immer fragend an, nimmt aber trotzdem das Päckchen entgegen.

Er wirft mir noch einen Blick zu, dann entfernt er vorsichtig die Schleife.

Ja doch, er ist ein ganz klein wenig neugierig... glaube ich jedenfalls.

Und ich? Ich bin aufgeregt wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Er wirft mir noch einen skeptischen Blick zu, bevor er das Geschenkpapier entfernt und vorsichtig das schwarze Etwas herausholt.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob ich vor Aufregung gleich platzen würde.

Na? Na? Na? Gefällt's ihm? Oh bitte. Lass es ihm gefallen? Irgendwer! Bitte!

Verwundert faltet er das schwarze Etwas auseinander und hält es hoch.

Ja? Ja?

Ich kann den Unglauben in seinen Augen sehen.

„Die ist wirklich für mich?" fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ja," kommt meine Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Er lächelt mir zu und zieht die Jacke an.

Seine blauen Augen blitzen vor Freude.

Langsam steht er auf und kommt auf mich zu.

Ehe ich weiß was passiert drückt er mir ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange und murmelt ein Danke in mein Ohr, dann ist er auch schon verschwunden.

Ich bleibe wie versteinert stehen und brauche erst einmal ein paar Sekunden, okay vielleicht auch Minuten, um zu verstehen was passiert ist.

Er. Hat. Mich. Geküsst.

er

hat

mich

geküsst

GEKÜSST!

Cloud Strife hat mich, Tifa Lockhaert, geküsst!

Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Mit einem irren Lächeln hüpfe ich aus dem Zimmer zu meinem, wo ich erst mal mein Lieblingslied voll aufdrehe und mitsinge.

Und diese Aktion hat mir nicht nur den Kuss eingebracht, nein, sondern auch ein paar neuer rubinroter Ohrringe in Form von Herzen, samt passender Kette, die ich noch am selben Abend vor meiner Zimmertür finde. Und einen riesen Schritt weiter zu Clouds Herzen hat mich die Jacke auch weiter gebracht.

The End


End file.
